maximum ride goes to school
by Hermione Alice Ride xx
Summary: Will she be able to protect the school? Will she put the school and the flock in a lot more danger? How will going to a spy school effect the flock after being free for so many years? Read on to find out! THIS HAS BEEN PUT UP FOR ADOPTION AS I HAVE LOST MY INSPIRATION!
1. sss secret spy school?

**Going to school**

**A/N I have only read up to Max so anything past there I have no knowledge **

**And in the Gallagher academy book I have only read up to don't judge a girl by her cover so gain no knowledge past this book.**

**A/N Ages**

**Max = 16**

**Fang = 15**

**Iggy = 14 **

**Nudge = 11**

**Gazzy = 8**

**Angel = 6**

**Summery: Will she be able to protect the school? Will she put the school and the flock in a lot more danger? How will going to a spy school effect the flock after being free for so many years? Will anything develop between Max and Fang Read on to find out!**

_**Max POV**_

_Thanks to the know it all voice in my head I am now heading to Gallagher academy for exceptional young women. Stupid Voice. But again the voice saved me from the school again. So it can't be that bad can it?_

_*flashback*_

_We were flying over Texas and heading to Florida to spend a few days in Disneyland, we hadn't been attacked for a while so we decided we would treat ourselves with a weekend out, when we were attacked by flying Erasers they grabbed me after a struggle, left the rest of the flock behind they obviously had a reason but when they threw me in the van the voice spoke_

_**Maximum, be silent and when I tell you to jump and run, jump and run**_

_**Yes oh dear master of mine**_

_**NOW! Maximum Jump!**_

_So I jumped out of the back of the van as they went to open the door I ran and went to unfurl my wings _

**Maximum, they are clever in the sky but not on the ground make some distance then fly.**

**Yes Mr Voice**

_I ran as fast as I could trying to escape but some of the Erasers were fast_

**Use your power Maximum **

**Flying at the speed of light, you said to stay on the ground**

**Use the speed of light part and RUN!**

_And I did, and as much as I hate to admit this it was hard, but I soon got so far away I couldn't see them and I jumped into the sky and bumped into a body my first instinct was to fight until I heard a:_

"_Max your okay!" coming from Angel, my baby girl._

"_MAX!" the rest of the flock except from Mr Rock screamed and gave me the tightest of hugs_

_*end flashback*_

_I was smiling at the thought of how much the flock loved me when Angel shouted "Max you idiot how could we not?!"_

"_How could we not what?" asked Gazzy, Nudge and Iggy simultaneously whist Fang just looked at me questioningly_

"_Maxie over there" angel called me by my nickname which I hate BTW "was smiling as she thought of how much we love her and is wondering why." Explained my wise little baby, I felt a pang of pride erupt from my heart and spread like fire (the good kind) all through my body._

"_Honestly Max, you're so stupid sometimes of course we love you, we always have, always do, and always will.. Because to us you are our parents saving us, and the rest of the world, from the school. You are the sun to our rainy day that is our lives, the only star on a cloudy night, the rain that falls on the unsuspecting dessert. You are the only thing that has kept out heads above the water. Max and we'll always have you're back just like you'll always have ours" rumbled Nudge, and for once no-one stopped her, they all knew it was true and for the first time in a long, long time I cracked a smile, not a smirk or a fake smile, it was a proper real smile that lit up my whole face_

"_TO MAX!" Shouted everyone and we stacked our hands and tapped the backs of each others._

"_Thanks Guys, I hope it's true. Now move your lazy buts we're almost there" I said hoping this proud, happy feeling would never leave my soul. _

_Time past as we continued flying toward the school…. Wait that sounded wrong.. Oh well_

_Soon I could see the school, (again that sounded wrong!) _

"_Guys when I get to 1 land! 5…..4…..3…..2…..1!" and we all landed "right whatever you do remember, we are a family we look out for each other, be polite, be fair, try and keep our secret under wraps for as long as possible! Okay?" I told the flock_

"_Agreed MAX!" chorused the flock_

"_Then lets go!" and we took off towards the mansion that was our new school. (Yeah that sounds better). It wasn't a very long walk and soon we were met by a gorgeous woman_

"_Hello there, im Mrs Morgan headmistress of Gallagher academy, I guess you are the adopted children of Miss Valencia Martinez?"_

"_Hello there Mrs Morgan" I heard snickering behind me and turned to glare at the flock who flinched and I smirked as I turned back to Mrs Morgan "as I was saying, it's wonderful to meet you. Im Maximum Ride, this is Angel Ride, Gazzy Ride, Iggy Ride, Nudge Ride, and that's Fang Ride" I introduced the flock and she seemed surprised_

"_You've got some…nice names! And Ride? Why not Martinez?" she asked trying not to sound too prying_

"_Well when we were at the foster home, we came with no name and as soon as I was old enough named myself then because I had been looking after the others as they came in I named them Fang was named Fang cause he liked to bite the nurses, Iggy was called Iggy because it suited him. Nudge was named Nudge because she was always like 'nudging' across the floor when she was young, Gazzy is short for Gasman if we're here long enough you'll understand and Angel is Angel because she was my little Angel. They have always been my family, sometimes I feel like they're more my children than anybody else's" I explained altering some of the facts quickly_

"_well how kind of you, its almost like you were born to be a leader!" stated Mrs Morgan, only to find me and Fang smirking, angel and Nudge almost on the floor laughing, and Gazzy and Iggy with tears running off they're faces due to their laughs just looking at them me and Fang cracked up_

"_im… sorry…..mrs…Morgan…. just…an…..inside…..joke" I managed to croak out between my laughs and of course that set off thee rest of the flock which set me off again, it was a while before we could stop laughing and by the time the last giggles had stopped we were all on our backs on the floor panting for breath with tears running down our faces_

"_right then, up and at them guys" I called after I had finally finished laughing, and the flock nearly flew up from momentum at following my instructions which I almost laughed about but caught myself and just grinned instead_

"_well I think we should go into my office and talk about you starting at Gallagher academy for exceptional young women," then she looked at Fang Iggy and Gazzy and added "and now young men" she turned and started walking at a brisk pace which me and the flock kept easily, soon we were at the doors of the mansion, we stepped inside and I felt my mouth drop as did the rest of the flocks it was gorgeous, high ceiling, a marble staircase in the centre of the room, a classic fireplace, it was well…..stunning, breathtaking!_

"_this is the Entrance hall, I hope you like it" spoke mrs Morgan bringing us all back from our state of shock, and all Fang, being Mr Rock, did was chuckle at me and smirk so I stuck out my tongue. Yeah I know really mature_

"_its like a Princesses castle" spoke Angel and we all nodded in agreement then Mrs Morgan walked us up the grand staircase and we followed her oooh-ing and aaah-ing at the Mansion it truly was gorgeous! Soon we were at her office and she lead us in there were 4 chairs one side of the desk and one the other she walked around her desk to the one chair and motioned us to sit, Angel Gazzy Nudge and Iggy sat whilst me and Fang stood side by side. Then I noticed there was a young man probably about 25-30 standing by the wall with an old woman about 50-60. I nudged Fang and motioned toward the wall he looked over and nodded his head and sent me a look that said 'I see them, don't worry I got your back' I just smiled then Mrs Morgan motioned to the wall and spoke_

"_That's Mr Solomon, and that's Mrs Buckingham," she motioned at the couple by the wall, and then she turned to look at them "this is Maximum, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel Ride"_

"_Hello" spoke Mr Solomon _

"_Welcome" said Mrs Buckingham_

"_Hiii! Im Nudge you obviously know that, this is y family, this school is soooo great im sooo gad to be here I lo-" then I slapped my hand over her mouth_

"_Nudge Hunny, I know your excited but try and be a little bit quieter we don't need to talk they're years off.. Just yet" then I turned to the teachers "sorry about my mismatched family, some people love us, others hate us, but it's all good!" _

"_well lets get on with the chat, first we'll tell you about the school's history" stated Mrs Morgan, then she told us some boring history that im surprised we stayed awake through it, during the history though angel looked upset, she was feeling upset because some of the history had old people dying and a small battle between 2 families so I moved over and picked her up sat down in her seat, sat her on my lap and hugged her, Fang did the same to Gazzy, but Nudge held it out (A/N they give the flock the fake history.)When the history was finished Fang spoke up surprising us all_

"_that history is great and all, but what makes this school so different to all the others?" then a dagger flew across the room barely missing my flock, my family it came so close to Angel that it cut off a lock of her hair I was out of my seat depositing Angel on the chair and had booted Mr Solomon In the chest softly… for me. Then pushed him to the floor and sat on his waist, holding his arms above his head in less than 10 seconds, new record!_

"_What was that for? Eh?" I snarled at the poor defenceless teacher_

"_Max!" Angel screamed_

"_What is it Hunny?" I asked never taking my eyes off Mr Solomon _

"_Max, stop it, I don't think he meant to hurt us with that dagger, it wasn't supposed to touch any of us." Said Angel now crouching in front of me just above the Teachers head_

"_Okay Hunny, and you next time you throw a dagger at my family, watch out!"_

"_Is that a threat Maximum Ride?" asked Mr Solomon_

"_No it's a promise" I hissed before standing up turning my back on him and looking at my baby "I'm sorry sweetie, but that almost hit you!"_

_All the teachers were giving me weird looks but I'd had worse so I shrugged them off,_

"_Right, Max, im afraid we lied to you about the history and the meaning of the school, let me give you the real one" then Mrs Morgan prattled on about the history_

"_So this school is a spy school?" I clarified_

"_Yes" answered the teachers in unison_

"_COOL!" Boomed Gazzy and Iggy_

"_Welcome to the REAL Gallagher academy, now I think its time for food lest go" spoke the headmistress_

"_Miss, where would we be sleeping?" asked Nudge_

"_well Max will be in with Cammie, my daughter, nudge and angel will be in the next room and the boys will get a room on they're own." Answered the headmistress and the flock let out snickers knowing that we were sharing a room period_

"_I don't think so," I spoke and the headmistress stared at me "I mean since I can remember me and my family have shared a room we've even shared a single bed before, so whether you guys agree or not we're sleeping in ONE room" I pointed out trying to sound polite and failing miserably_

"_well…" she sounded unsure "if it'll make you happy, there'll be 3 double beds you can share and 6 wardrobes being moved around " she finally answered "now lets go to dinner" and with that she lead us to the entrance hall and we stood outside the door as she walked in we could hear the room going quiet, _

"_We need to welcome 6 new students; there will be 3 boys and 3 girls ranging from 6 to 16 joining Gallagher. Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, please come in." we opened the door and walked in as gracefully as we could and went to sit at one of the tables when Mrs Morgan called out "up here please guys!"_

"_Great, way to keep low!" muttered Fang and sent him a glare_

"_Hello, introduce yourselves, tell them your, names, ages and likes." Mrs Morgan spoke lowly_

"_Hello, I am Maximum Ride, I am 16, and I love martial arts and sparring with my family. I also hate small space."_

"_Im Fang, I am 15,"_

"_Hi im Iggy, im 14 blind, I like explosions!"_

"_HIIIII!" im Nudge! Your school is gorgeous, im 11, I like clothes and fashion and clothes and boys and clothes and I hate small spaces I-"_

"_NUDGE!" the flock shouted silencing her_

"_Hey im Gazzy, im 8, I like explosives and I make the best farts EVER!" exclaimed gazzy _

"_Hello! Im Angel, im 6 and I like to play with my bear Celeste 2, I have a dog named Total and I LOVE him!" when Angel had finished speaking all the girls were "awww-ing" and her_

"_thank you guys, does anyone have any questions?" asked Mrs Morgan and a girl who looked almost like the exact replica of Mrs Morgan, this must be her daughter, Cammie is it?_

"_Iggy, when you walked in you didn't hit anything it's like you could see where you were going how?" she asked_

"_Well I've been blind since I was 2, and I guess I heard how to hear my surroundings sort of" he spoke looking directly at her and she looked surprised. The whole flock was now either grinning like mad men or giggling uncontrollably. We must have looked crazy!_

"_Right then go sit down and let the feast be served" she sent us down to the table somewhere in the middle of the hall, where everyone could see us,** great**, note the sarcasm. Everyone was looking at us staring, as we ate our 3000 calories needed everyday in one meal because of our flight here. _

"_Boys! Eat like human beings not a flock of birds!" and we all tried to keep a straight face but when Angel and Nudge started giggling that was it full on laugh attack mode! We couldn't stop and we were on the floor in seconds, I could feel everyone looking at us and whispering_

"_What freaks"_

"_They're fair weird!"_

"_Look at them, Max is well fit!"_

"_Fang is cool and mysterious, my type"_

"_Isn't Angel the cutest?!"_

"_Nudge can talk for GB!"_

"_Threes no way Iggy is blind he's got to be lying"_

"_If Gazzy was older I would soo love him!"_

_Then Gazzy decided to fart the loudest fart I have ever heard it echoed off the walls and all of a sudden I couldn't breathe! _

"_Everyone get gasmasks!" shouted Iggy_

"_Run for you're lives" I screamed_

"_Gazzy!" bellowed Angel slapping him on the beck of the head._

_Suddenly no one was hungry any more and everyone, I mean EVERYONE ran out of the room I lost track of the flock then I heard a _

"_Who the hell do you think you are? You're a new kid! You ruined our meal you are so going to pay!" then he punched Gazzy but before Gazzy could do anything I had pushed him behind me_

"_Did you just hit my little brother? Think you're hard do you? Well don't do it again or I swear you won't be able to have children!"_

"_what is a skinny little Bitch like you going to do about it" he sneered before anyone realized what I was dong I had punched him in the nose hearing a satisfying *CRUNCH* the kneed him in the stomach and pushed him up against the wall by his t-shirt "NO ONE HURTS MY FAMILY AND GETS AWAY WITH IT GOT IT?"_

"_Yes…. I got it" he managed to croak out_

"_Good" then I let him drop like a bag of potatoes and found my flock standing in a circle by the stairway, "you okay Gazzy?" _

_**"Uh, duh," Gazzy said. Then he got a big grin on his face. "We'll take this to the ultimate..."**_

_**"Amazing," Angel said grinning.**_

_**"Thrilling," Fang said matter of factly.**_

_**"Crazy," Said Iggy nodding his head.**_

_**"Super fabulous," Nudge beamed.**_

_**"Maximum Ride," I finished.  
**  
Then we looked around and noticed people staring at us but we didn't care we stacked our left fists on top of each others and tapped each others using our right hands. "Up to the room then guys" I ordered sending them up._

_A/N the statement that is in BOLD, ITALICS and is UNDERLINED I borrowed without asking from another story which I can't quite remember what it was… if it's yours im so sorry_


	2. fighting is for fun

_**Maximum Ride goes to school**_

"_**Fang!"**_

_Cammie POV_

_The next morning_

"_Ha-ha the great Zach got beat up by the newbie!" taunted Bex_

"_She caught me by surprise that's all, but I will get to teach that little boy a lesson" he replied_

"_Zach! He's 8! Get a life" I exclaimed before walking out of the room and down to the one the new kids were sharing. Odd 3 boys and 3 girls sharing a bedroom? I knocked the door but no one answered so I opened the door and saw Angel and Nudge in one bed, Iggy and Gazzy in another and Max and Fang sharing another one that was so sweet he had his arms around her and her arms were flat against his chest, her head on his shoulder, his cheek on her head. Then in his sleep he moved his head and kissed her forehead, AWWW! I think Max is waking, got to leave. I went back to the room with a smile on my face about what I had seen, it was lovely, sweet._

_Max POV_

_I awoke wrapped in Fangs arms, the little ones had chosen beds and we were told to share the last bed… im not complaining me and Fang are best friends he's my left wingman, literally! I checked the clock its 6 got to wake up the flock training time! I woke Fang first_

"_Come on sleeping beauty wakey-wakey!" I shook his shoulders and he woke up quite easily like always "you get the boys I'll get the girls" I walked over to Angel and Nudge's bed and shook they're shoulders _

"_Come on girlies, up and at them" they woke up groggily _

"_Gazzy, Iggy Max wants you up…..NOW!" spoke Fang. When everyone was up and out of bed I spoke to everyone_

"_Come on training time." We got dressed and walked out onto the field thing. "I want Angel and Gazzy to fight first then winner against Nudge and so on. Then we're off for a RUN" I put emphasis on the word running knowing they would think I actually meant a flying session._

_Angel and Gazzy stepped up and went into they're fighting stances, they circled each other for a while before Angel got a punch in on Gazzy's shoulder, he caught it and tried to flip her but she kicked him in the head and pinned him to the floor_

"_Well don't Angel Hunny, come on Romeo" I pulled Gazzy up. "Angel and Nudge, come on." _

_Nudge stood up and she and Angel crouched down into fighting stances Nudge shot at Angel, but Angel merely dodged and stuck out her foot Nudge went flying across the field before running up behind Angel and kicking her firmly in the back Angel went down and Nudge pinned her. "Angel rule number one, never take your eyes off your opponent, you okay?" she nodded "Iggy your next. Same place as Angel fell" Iggy stood and walked to where Angel had fallen crouched into a fighting stance, Nudge did too, for a while it was just Nudge taking shots while Iggy just Dodged and taunted her, then she actually hit him in the head and he took her legs out with him when he fell so even though it should have been her who won he won. Next it was Fang and Iggy fighting as you can guess Fang won_

"_Guess its me against sleeping beauty" I said as I got into a fighting stance, he followed_

"_Aww should I go easy on poor Maxie"_

"_YOU go easy on ME? I could beat you with one arm tied behind my back" by this time people had begun to gather and watch us I heard mutters of 'burn'_

"_Bring it on then"_

"_I will so putt it in the record books of the amount of times I beat you"_

"_What about the time with Jeb when I dislocated your shoulder?" _

"_Okay then try it again….. I dare you!" he lunged but I dodged easily, he came at me from behind but I jumped up into the air, my wing fully in, and kicked his back he fell and I went over to pin him when he booted me in the chest I flew back with momentum, he came at me to try and pin me but I lunged from the floor and pushed him down I was straddling his waist his hands above his head_

"_I guess I win" I spoke loudly when he rolled over so he was on top and I was being pinned_

"_I don't think so" it looks like I got you I actually laughed in his face and bucked my hips sending him flying off me. _

"_and Maximum Ride strikes again" I heard a familiar voice from the front of the crowd but before I could react, Fang was back and coming at me from behind I quickly ducked so he jumped over my head_

"_Max!" cried Angel and I looked at her "can we go for that run now? You and Fang will be at it for ages, you always are" she asked giving me bambi eyes knowing I was enjoying myself I looked at Fang who gave me a nod_

"_of course baby," then I turned to the rest of the flock "its now half past seven, we need to be back for breakfast at half eight so we'll run until then, got it?" they all nodded "if you get tired slow down, don't stop push it till you honestly cant when you're legs drop under you."_

_We started running, jogging then we picked up the pace, again and again until we were sprinting, I could hear Angel getting tired after 45 minutes but my little soldier kept pushing and soon we had run for a whole hour we stopped outside the front door_

"_Max, are you trying to kill us?" asked Nudge between gasps for breath_

"_no but we need to be fit I said and I decided we need to start exercising more so here we are, every morning before breakfast we will run and spar, and every night before bed we will do 50 push ups, 50 sit ups and 50 chin ups when I find a place. Deal?" I said I was tired but not as tired as the others neither was Fang, we've done this every morning for a couple of weeks without the flock this is the first time they have joined in. they nodded, they knew they didn't have a choice, and that it was for the best. "Okay, so let's go get some breakfast then we can go and explore the school, is that okay?"_

"_ZOMG. Can we?" asked Nudge_

"_COOL! We can explore the spy school Ig!" exclaimed Gazzy_

"_OMG. I wonder what is inside it?" asked Angel_

"_I can get to 'hear' my surroundings!" spoke Iggy_

"_Yes Maxie" spoke Fang and I elbowed him_

"_Right then to the Hall, and Gazzy, try not to fart today, okay?" I asked_

"_Im sorry Max I didn't mean to, I just couldn't stop it." He looked terribly ashamed_

"_Its fine" then we was outside the great hall, we walked in and sat at the only empty table then Mrs Morgan's daughter, Cammie is it? Walked over to our table with three girls flanking her_

"_Hiii! I'm Cammie, this it Bex, Liz and Macey." She introduced us_

"_hey, im Max, that's Fang, don't speak to him he either wont answer it it'll be a sly comment, that's Iggy, that's Nudge talk to here only if you want to have your ear talked off about fashion and clothes, that's Gazzy, and that's Angel"_

"_hmm Macey and Nudge would get along well then" stated Cammie " I actually came over to apologise to Gazzy about Zach, has usually quite sweet but he has a terrible temper!"_

"_Its okay, it didn't hurt that much," spoke Gazzy smiling. My little soldier_

"_Well it look's like Max has got you back anyway." Continued Cammie_

"_Hey we've got his back to" whined Angel_

"_She knows sweetie, but I was the one who made a big deal out of it in the middle of the hall, in front of everyone"_

"_Yeah the great wit of Maximum Ride" muttered Fang_

"_I heard that" I said darkly I glared at him and he glared back, from the corner of my eye I saw Cammie and them shuffle uncomfortably_

"_Im so sorry about them they don't have people manners when they annoy each other" I heard Nudge exclaim _

"_Of course we do we just get preoccupied, don't we Miss Ride?"_

_(A/N the next bit is Max and Fang arguing)_

"_My name is Max, and you know it Mr Rock,"_

"_Mr Rock?"_

"_Yeah getting emotions from you is like trying to get blood from a rock" he smirked_

"_Aww does it annoy poor Maxie?"_

"_As a matter of faculty it does"_

"_Well then im doing my job" I grunted "why don't you go take your anger out on some poor unsuspecting student?"_

"_He deserved it! He hit Gazzy!"_

"_Of course Max" I booted him under the table "OW!" _

"_HA!"_

"_Why'd you kick me?" _

"_You annoyed me" I said simply_

"_So everyone who annoys you gets kicked?"_

"_Nope just Mr Rock"_

"_Thanks im honoured"_

"_arghh! Fancy taking a walk?"_

"_Yes I would thanks"_

"_Aww Max cant you just drop it?" asked Angel but me and Fang looked at her then at each other and she dropped the subject_

_**Cammie POV**_

_Max and Fang glared at each other then they left the room. We followed to see what was going on and Bex shouted "FIGHT!" and I think half of the school followed to see what was going on,_

"_Bring it on Miss Ride."_

"_Come here then mr Rock" he lunged at her but she dodged and stuck her foot out he went tumbling and she laughed before glaring at him, she lunged at him but he booted her and I'm sure I heard a 'CRACK', I think she broke a rib, she gasped but stood up and ran at him, venom in her eyes. She slammed her fist into his head and it snapped to the side, this was serious! _

"_Someone gets Mrs Morgan!" someone cried_

"_MAX! FANG!" cried Angel, Nudge was trying to console her but it wasn't working she ran out and stood in between Max and Fang_

"_Angel sweetie you're in the way!" Max said between clenched teeth_

"_Why are you and Fang fighting you are best friends it's usually you two against the world?!" cried angel_

"_Angel Hunny everyone fights. We'll be friends by the end of the day, I promise" as she spoke she sent a pointed look in Fangs direction_

"_But stop arguing, please?" begged Angel_

"_Angel!" whined Max "you steal all my fun!" Angel laughed and Max started to but as soon as she started she took a deep intake of breath,_

"_What's wrong Max?" asked Angel looking worried_

"_My ribs I think I broke some of them!" exclaimed Max "Iggy come here have a look at Fang's head then come look at my ribs, Angel go get the first aid kit that's in my back pack." Iggy walked over to where Fang was lying on the ground holding his head _

"_Max I think you gave him a concussion!" at that exact moment Angel came running out of the school holding Max's first aid kit she passed it to Iggy who took it and opened it took a strap out and wrapped up Fang's head he then took out a liquid in a bottle and poured some down Fang's throat, a pain killer I think it was_

"_There Fangs done Max's turn. Where are you?" _

"_She's 63 degrees to your right, wait shouldn't you be able to hear her breathing?" Nudge spoke_

"_yeah I should but I think there are too many people out here breathing Nudge" joked Iggy rolling his unseeing eyes and making his was over to Max he pulled up her shirt to reveal her stomach "there is two broken ribs and a cracked one" he muttered to himself he then grabbed a bandage and wrapped her torso in it then he grabbed a strap and put it over that "Try not to move your torso until you're ribs heal"_

"_Cause that's going to happen Ig! First PE lesson's tomorrow, im not missing it because of Fang" Max grumbled, she went to stand up from her sitting position and gasped, and flinched from the pain in her ribs._

_*Time skip*_

"_I got to go to lunch with my mother, it is a Sunday, I'll see you later!" I said goodbye to my friends _

"_BYE!" they called after me as I walked through the hallway and to my mother's office I knocked the door_

"_Come in Kiddo" spoke my mother_

"_Hii Mom! Did you hear what happened out on the field earlier?" I asked_

"_No what happened?"_

"_Max and Fang were fighting like proper fighting, Angel had to break them up. I heard Max got 2 broken ribs and cracked one and Fang got a concussion"_

"_did they go to the nurse?" _

"_no iggy, the blind one sorted it out"_

"_how?"_

"_well apparently he could feel her broken bones with his sensitive fingers, and it looked like he'd done it before!"_

"_Well…."_

_A/N I was thinking about adding the erasers in this chapter but sadly I wanted to hold off the secret a little longer! It will come. And sorry to all you Fax people but there will be some Fax-ness xx_


	3. OMG!

_**Maximum Ride goes to school chapter 3**_

_**A/N I changed the name of Fangs Blog sorry but I had to so it would fit in with the story!xxx**_

**Cammie POV  
after Max and Fangs fight we got a bit curious so we were in the lab using Liz' super hacking skills but we found nothing**

"**I just want to check 'flocks blog'" spoke Liz logging onto Flocks Blog **

"**OMG!" exclaimed Liz**

"**What?" I asked **

"**You know flocks blog is written by Fang about 6 flying mutants I always thought it was made up crap but listen to the last update" then she read the last update ":**

**Dear bloggers**

**It turns out that Max hurts when she's angry I actually felt sorry for all the erasers she hurt! (don't tell her I said that!). anyway we were arguing right, when she asked me if I wanted to take a walk so I told her yeah then we walked outside into the field and she took up a fighting stance and attacked me, I broke 2 of her ribs, but she gave a conussion and a broken nose! Angel had to stop us before it got to far, we actually did it in front of at least half of the school. At least no one saw our secret advantage!**

**Fly on… **

**Theres one from before as well listen:**

**Dear bloggers**

**Max had a fit today I think she broke some poor blokes nose and almost gave him a heart attack not to mention attacked a teacher! Stupid adult needs to realise who he's working with here.**

**Anyway the teacher threw a blade and it almost hit the flock, it even cut off a lock of angel's golden hair! Of course max went pshyhco on the guy, and then when we went down to dinner, gazzy used his special talent and some guy tried to hurt him he punched his face but before gazzy could do anything max had hit him in the face kneed hm where the sun wont shine and had him up against the wall by his collar. . .audience…great! **

**Fly on…**

"

"**the new kids are the flock!" exclaimed bex**

**A/N well I guess the secret is out now! WHOOPSIE!**

**Do you like the way the story has gone?**


	4. long time no see

**Maximum Ride goes to school**

_**Long time no see!**_

_**Max POV xx**_

_we were outside training me and Nudge were just about to spar when Iggy called out "Max can you hear that?"_

_I looked up and a helicopter was hovering above us then out of no-where Erasers were jumping down and gliding on they're wings to stand in front of I stood between me and the flock 'perfect start to a week at school!_

_(A/N this is between Max and Ari)_

"_Well Maximum, long time no see" I looked up to see Ari_

"_Ari!" I breathed "it obviously wasn't long enough"_

"_Now that's no way to treat you're brother. Now is it?"_

"_Well sorry if I'm not perfectly nice to you, but last time I met you, you and those mutant freaks behind you tried to kill me and my family, not to mention others who are like us!"_

"_What happened to calling them your flock? and arent you guys mutant freaks too?"_

"_They mean the same thing!"_

"_Ooooooooooooooooooooooooh Maxie, chill out"_

"_Don't tell me what to do, your 6!" _

"_On the inside but don't I look like a big boy max?"_

"_You may look like one but it doesn't make you one" he growled in response _

"_Max don't!" Fang interrupted_

"_See Max you may be older but I bet that you would need your flock to save you in a fight against me?"_

"_I bet if me and you were to fight, your pack would have to save you!" I countered then I turned to my flock "take seven steps back and don't step in until I tell you" they took the seven steps back "now its you're turn" he turned to the erasers _

"_take 10 steps back and don't move until I tell you" they obeyed we were standing in the field of Gallagher academy with security camera's every where with flying wolves and secret bird kids and there was a crowd gathering! _great

_Me and Ari circled each other _

_He striked and I dodged I kicked his legs from under him and he dropped like a rock I went to pin him down but he kicked me up into the air and seeing I was going to go splat I opened my wings a metre and heard gasps, _

'_well' I thought 'one metre and your gasping what will you do if I got to 15 metres'_

_But then as I glided down to the ground I knew that Ari was going to strike so I landed and dropped to the floor I lay still and controlled my breathing making it look like I was unconscious _

"_haha, I have defeated the great maximum ride!" exclaimed Ari and I ground my teeth together_

"_MAX!" screamed the flock then Ange my pure beauty, ran frooward but Ari stopped her with a kick to the gut and she went down as he went to pursue I was behind him I tapped his shoulder and waited for him to turn_

"_I thought you learnt long ago not to touch my flock?" I asked before taking 2 steps back and spearing him to the floor I stood and kicked his neck his neck snapped and his eyes distanced and his breathing stopped, in that instant I knew I had killed my brother, in that instant all hell broke loose but I didn't care the flock could dea there was only about 50 erasers, we've dealt with more, I dropped to the floor beside my brothers, now human body and pulled his head onto my lap, I cried for all he had lost 1) his childhood 2) his freedom 3)I had now made him loose his life._

_a/n I know short chapter, but I will make the next one super looooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooong! I promise about 2000-3000 words?_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Maximum Ride goes to school chapter 5**_

_Good bye!_

_A/N _

_me: this is my 5 chapter_

_Guest : state the obvious much_

_Me: I guess you noticed my friend Becca who is here to help me write this chapter. Say hi Becca_

_Becca: hi Becca!_

_Me: very mature_

_Becca: weren't you busy?_

_Me: oh yeah I was writing a story to my lovely readers until you interrupted me! So in this chapter theres a bit of a sad theme but hopefully next chapter will be happy._

_Becca: I wrote this story, she just claimed it_

_Me: did not_

_Becca: did too_

_Me: did not_

_Becca: did too_

_Fang: girlies no need to argue! Just agree that you both wrote it_

_Becca: fine_

_Me: fine *glares at Fang*_

_Fang: ooohh the burn of her glare _

_Me that's what I thought! Now on with the story_

Fly forth into story land xx

"_Max Hunny, are you okay?" asked Fang, I don't know how long I had sat there but the erasers were still littering the ground and most of the students had left, my tears had dried up a long time ago and I was just dry crying onto my brothers head._

"_Fang, I've just killed my brother, he didn't mean as much to me as the flock but he still meant a lot to me, I loved the little 6 year old boy that is trapped in this body." The flock were sitting near by in stages of shock; they had never seen me cry before. I mean since I was a baby I had only cried like 3 times, 1) when Angel disappeared 2) when Jeb disappeared 3) when I got home from flying to find a not saying that the boys were sick of fighting my fight and were leaving, they had waited but I took too long. _

"_Max, I know you need to mourn but we" she indicated at the school "have no idea what has just happened" she looked at my puffy face that I knew was a soaking mess, I just merely nodded my head but Fang had to be Fang and argue_

"_you are in no fit state to tell the anyone anything about our past, it can wait until tomorrow, now flock I suggest we clean up the erasers, we can dump them in the trash or something, and we will bury Ari then we will go for a flight and be back by morning. Then we will explain what we are to Mrs Morgan, sound like a plan" (from here on is Fang's POV) but the flock just kept looking at Max she was breaking not only on the inside where she usually breaks but on the outside too_

'_Fang, this is how she was when you and the boys left,' Angel sent the thought into my head_

'_I know she broke over it, considering I took her 'brother' and her baby boy away from her'_

'_Well yeah that upset her but her thoughts were mostly about you'_

'_Well being her best friend and her right wingman, she must have missed me!'_

'_There was something else too….'_

'_Which was?'_

'_Im not aloud to tell you. I promised Max' then she left my head_

"_Fang that sounds like a good plan, right guys you pick up the bodies" she indicated to the erasers "dump them off a cliff or in a river, I don't care. I meanwhile am going to find something to bury my dear brother in. Mrs Morgan do you have any large boxes and a square of wood?"_

"_Yes. Come with me Miss Ride" she indicated for Max to follow and Max did the teacher still looked a little…..no a lot dazed_

"_Fang, your in charge" shouted Max_

"_Right then we'll collect the bodies into a pile... maybe we should burn them?" I spoke loud and clear to the flock_

"_Cool! Can we use bombs?" asked Gazzy_

"_no… but you could make a circuit for a fire off the track here so we can dump the bodies and make sure it burns, not explodes but burns?" they nodded so me angel and nudge were collecting all the eraser bodies and handing them to Gazzy and Iggy who were piling them so they would work right, soon there was a fire burning, it was huge! We just stood there staring at it. Until Max came out that is, she looked terrible; she was tired, drained and more upset than I'd ever, ever seen her. In her left hand she was carrying a cross with the words 'Ari my dear brother, I forgive you, I love you! Love Max +flock'_

_(A/N PS I didn't know what to put here hope that's okay?") in her right hand was a box too small to fit Ari in standing up so she put the box and the cross on the floor and gently unfurled Ari's wings, she then laid him on his side pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his wings around his whole body. It's what we always wanted to do when we died to be in the protection of our wings. I know she hoped they worked._

"_Fang, can you help me lift him?" I knew she could do it herself but didn't want to incase she dropped him or he came out of the protection of his wings because apparently if you come out of it before you are properly buried then the protection wont work._

"_Of curse Max whatever you need" she smiled tearfully up at me. We lifted him up together, very carefully and very slowly too, we then carried him to the coffin we laid him respectfully in the wooden box, _

"_Mrs Morgan, is there somewhere on campus I could bury my brother?" Max asked tearing up again_

"_Of course follow me" she then led us up a path towards the most beautiful flower garden I had ever seen. There was an empty patch she handed us the shovel and left us to mourn I dug a hole big enough then we all lowered the coffin into the ground_

"_Max would it be okay if we spoke to him one last time?" asked Angel when Max nodded she continued "Well Ari the last few months we've known you, you have tried to kill us many times, but I remember that sweet innocent little boy you used to be before they changed you, the one who used to follow us around, who always looked up at Max, we will miss you …..brother" she looked at Gazzy who couldn't talk due to tears he just nodded at the grave made a cross with his hands and kissed them, it was sweet, Nudge was next but she couldn't even move for the sobs escaping her body she just looked at the grave. _

"_We forgive you man! I know your evil and stuff but you were good little boy once upon a time!" was all Iggy said but even then he was tearing up. I just nodded to the grave, I don talk much especially sad things,_

"_I *sob* love *sob* you bro*sob*ther" was all Max said I covered the coffin with dirt and Max stuck the cross into the top of the grave then she lowered her left wing, I copied next to her and next the whole flock had done it, it looked beautiful, I cant explain it but there was a presence there. We just stood there supporting Max who looked like she was going to collapse from emotional overload._

_Max POV_

_Have you ever cried so much that your whole face goes blank? Well I have,, losing Ari was so hard! I never thought that I would miss him but apparently I do…. My only blood relative and I killed him. Got to be strong for the flock._

"_I thought you said we were going out for a fly?" I asked and stretched out my wings they were dark, dark blue.. wait they should be brown _

'_it's a new power-ey thing-y Max, your wings show your emotions, blue = depressed_

_Black = suicidal_

_Green = ill_

_Yellow = happy_

_pink= love_

_red = anger _

_Orange = worry and that's all I know the rest you have to sort out yourself' spoke the voice_

"_how cool is this!" I exclaimed and suddenly I got excited and my wings turned the brightest shade of purple_

"_how cool I what?" asked the whole flock in unision, confused_

"_my wings turn the colour to match my emotions! Dark blue is depressed, black is suicidal, green is ill, yellow is happy, pink is love, red is anger, orange is worry and purple is exitement"_

"_Ari" was all Fan said and my wings turned th dark blue_

"_We're leaving without you" spoke iggy they turned black_

"_there are erasers over there" Gazzy spoke I had one orange wing and one red one_

"_we're going shopping" my wings suddenly turned red. i. hate. Shopping!_

"_look theres your mom and ella" my wings turned pink and I glanced behind me, there was no one there then they suddeny became the darkest red I have ever seen in my life_

"_so you have a new power that's soo cool Max!" _

"_I have just had the worst day of my life" my wings suddenly became blue again "and you are making me go through different types of emotions? I think I've had an emotion breakdown so just fucking stop it!" I glared at them. All of them. Even my angel. They backed down, and theyre mouths dropped open i had never swore, in front of the younger ones, before! "im so sorry im just stressed!" my wings turned white "well, white means stressed" I tried to lighten the mood _

"_we're so sorry that you're stressed! I just don't understand how to help my gorgeous angel spoke to me we're all mature for our age, able to speak, almost fluenty by the age of three, but this was just Amazing, she's 6 mind 6!_

"_baby, theres nothing you can do for stressed, I reckon the nw colour of my wings is going to be white permanateley at least until the school is gone, and the world has been saved" I looked at my flock and my wings turned the most amazing shade of pink "so how about we go for that fly? It always helps get rid of my stress" I suggested_

"_YAY! I love flying I mean I feel so special when we are flying next to the aeroplanes and the helicopters and the clould and the sun and the…" Nudge was cut off by my wings turning brown… impatience "what does brown mean Max?" _

"_I think it means impatience?" I answered_

"_U and A guys" we shot into the air. I loved flying. My wings turned pink with spots of yellow.. I think that meant contentment or that I was in love with flying and that it made me soo happy!_

_**A/n I have an important challenge….. Can you write a maximum ride crossover? Look up an 'a fairy tale game!'**_

**A/N ****peidiwch â****hyd yn oed yn****gofyn i mi****pam yr wyf yn****gwneud hyn yn Cymraeg,****ond fi****yn meddwl y byddai'n****eithaf da****beth bynnag****gobeithio y byddwch yn****mwynhau****y bennod****, ****os ydych yn****caru****ei****barn****hi,****os ydych yn****ei gasáu****ei****barn****, ****os ydych yn hoffi****cyfradd****daith****max****hynny,****i****chi****dont****yn hoffi****max****theithio,****yna****pam yr ydych yn****darllen hwn****?  
****ps****i****fyddech****hefyd yn hoffi gwybod****pwy yw eich****hoff****aelod****praidd****yw,****  
****arall****id****ps****hoffi gwybod****pwy yw eich****hoff****fyfyrwyr****o Gallagher****accademy****yw****xx**

**translation:**

**don't even ask me why I'm doing this in welsh/ English, but I thought it would be quite good anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter, if you loved it rate it, if you hate it rate it, if you like max ride rate it, I you don't like max ride, then why are you reading this?**

**Ps I would also like to know who your favourite flock member is, **

**Another ps id like to know who your favourite student of Gallagher academy is xx**

**Becca: well done you have now won the award of the stupidest authors note ever… ooh and you won the award for the longest too**

**me: *scowling at the screen* what evs!**

**Fang: girlies no need to argue!**

**Me: traitor**


End file.
